USS Corbulo (NCC-9762)
(The Corbulo Chronicles''' are inspired by player experiences in the "Star Trek Timelines" Android game. It is not however restricted or limited by the structure of that game. It is a work of fan fiction inspired by events within the game)'' |registry=NCC-9762 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Captain Mark Wesley Whitworth |launched=2332 |status=Active (2378) |altimage= }} The USS '''''Corbulo (NCC-9762) was a Federation cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 24th century. The Corbulo was one of the last Constellation-class ship to roll off the construction line being completed in 2332. Namesake The ship is named after a Roman general from Earth's ancient history, Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo. The ship's motto is Non sum dignus ''which translates in to ''I am worthy. The temporal incident In 2378, the Corbulo received a new Captain during what was scheduled to be her final refit to allow the vessel to serve its final tour of duty as a Starfleet Hack. A short while later the galaxy was shattered by a massive temporal disruption. Space and time was split into a new dimension which composed of people and places from all over a 300 year period condensed in to the new reality. Bridge design During an earlier refit carried out before the Dominion War the entire bridge module was replaced with a more up to date one based on that used on some ships. The helm and the ops stations sat ahead of the captain’s chair in front of the viewscreen while stand-alone stations flanked the captain’s chair; the tactical station was to his right while the science station was to his left. On the rear walls were four tertiary stations that could be configured for a variety of uses depending on the mission requirements. The crew The Corbulo was launched without a full crew to help stabilise a splintered Starfleet but eventually picked up crewmembers from across Federation history. Commanding officer - Captain Mark W. Whitworth Whitworth]] Captain Mark Wesley Whitworth has been a Starfleet officer for 15 years. The Corbulo is his first command and he was only ever expected to take the ship out on its final five year tour of duty before she was to be decommissioned. Chief medical officer - Dr. Leonard McCoy Doctor Leonard McCoy was pulled in to the new timeline from the year 2269 and was discovered by the Corbulo five days after the start of the temporal incident. He was captured by a group of Maquis before being rescued by the Corbulo. He then assumed the post of chief medical officer. Despite his knowledge and methods being some 100 years out of date he was able to help organize the medical staff aboard Corbulo while he learned the newest medical treatments. Despite his encounter with the Maquis he has developed an empathy with their cause. Science officer - Seven of Nine (Annika Hansen) A former Borg drone, Seven of Nine returned to Earth along with the crew of the mere days before the temporal incident occurred. When the temporal incident occurred she was at Starbase 588 briefing a Starfleet committee on Borg tactics. When it was discovered the USS Voyager was a casualty of the incident she volunteered to serve aboard the Corbulo. Despite being a valuable crewmember she frequently comes into conflict with others aboard the ship. Category:Federation starships Category:Constellation class starships Category:The Corbulo Chronicles